


Snowy Kisses

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Thranduil enjoy a bit of outdoor time in Mirkwood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Kisses

   The snow was crisp on the ground as you walked by his side. Everything that was once green was now bare and covered in a thin layer of ice with small stacks of fluffy white resting atop them. The grey sky was actually visible through the snow covered branches. “I love this time of year,” he said softly, stopping in his tracks, a small nostalgic smile spreading on his face.. You peered up at him. “It is always so pure, so clean. Much as it used to be before all this darkness.” He looked down at you, his grey eyes soft. “And what do you think of this weather, mellon?” You cleared your throat.

   “I suppose it isn't all bad. Though I prefer the foliage to all this emptiness. Everything seems dead and cold. At least the leaves bring some life to this dying place,” you replied, wrapping your arms around your torso as a small wind blew through the courtyard.

   “The trees are only sleeping. Despite this dark force's best efforts, they continue to live on. I've always loved this forest because of it's vigor and strength. Though some things have changed, not all have.” You nodded.

   “This is true, my king. I don't imagine anything could kill off the trees, evil or otherwise.”

   “Though the winter won't last much longer. It seems to grow shorter and shorter as the years go on. A pity. Winter has always been my favorite season.” He looked around the quiet courtyard, his eyes wandering over the snow covered trees. A light shower of flurries began to filter down from the grey clouds. They stuck in his long blond hair and on your eye lashes. He looked up at the sky, his smile growing ever wider. “I will miss this,” he said, breathing in the crisp air and shutting his eyes. He looked so blissful and carefree, something that was rare for him. You were among the few who ever saw his real emotions. You shivered a bit in the cold, though your heart was warmed by how lighthearted he was being. You cleared your throat to get his attention, shifting a bit to try and warm your chilly limbs. He looked to you, his brows drawn in slight confusion.

   “It is quite cold. Should we not go back inside where there are roaring fires and mulled wine to comfort us?” you asked, looking up at him hopefully. He chuckled a bit and shook his head.

   “I see you forgot your cloak. Here, we can share," he said before draping the end of his heavy fur-lined cloak around your shoulders and pulling you closer to him. You had to admit, it was quite warm underneath. “Is that better?” You nodded.

   “Yes. Thank you,” you said, looking up at him again. He was terribly tall and even more so when you stood right next to him. He smiled and placed an arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to his body. The close proximity caused you to blush slightly and you found yourself without a thought in your mind except that he was _awfully_ close.

   “My, you are cold. You're still shivering,” he remarked, chuckling again and rubbing your arm to try and warm you up faster. You said nothing as you tried to regain control of your mind. Since when did standing this close to the Elvenking cause you to lose all sense? “Is the rest of you this cold?” he asked, breaking the small amount of concentration you'd started to form. He turned to face you, still keeping you in his cloak while his hands reached up to touch your cheeks. Your blush increased and he smiled knowingly. “Oh! Your cheeks are like ice!” he exclaimed in a mock tone of shock. His fingers moved to softly touch your slightly parted lips. “And your lips! Well, there's only one way to cure frost-bitten lips,” he said, an innocent smile on his own. Taking your face in his large hands again, he bent down to press a gentle kiss to your chilly lips. It only lasted a few seconds but it was certainly enough to take your breath away. He pulled back and smiled warmly at you. Your face, you were sure, was one of surprise.

   “M-my king! I –,” you stuttered out before being cut off my a slender finger over your mouth.

   “Shh. Let's get you inside and get you a nice hot cup of mulled wine. That should warm you right up. Unless you can think of a more effective way,” he said, removing his finger. Your heart was still beating at an alarming rate, but you found your smile and your voice.

   “I don't think I'm ready to go inside just yet,” you said softly before reaching up and giving the Elvenking another kiss. He wrapped his arms around you and enveloped you completely in his cloak as you smiled into the kiss and wound your arms around his neck, the snow still falling all around the two of you. His kisses were far better than any cup of wine and twice as intoxicating.


End file.
